The present invention relates to polymeric rigid foam boards. It finds particular application in conjunction with polymeric rigid foam boards having a broad thickness range produced using a thermo-laminating process and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Engineered extruded polystyrene (XPS) foams have been proven useful in building insulation, and many construction applications. For example, XPS pipe fabrication foam billets are relatively dust free and provide thermal and moisture resistance as well as large format foam to operators for low-temperature cold processes. These engineered XPS applications usually need large format foam to be fabricated, however the extruded foam boards are limited in the thickness in conventional processes, such as less than 300 mm (˜12″), or more likely less than 120 mm (˜5″). It is difficult to extrude thicker products due to many engineering and operational obstacles (e.g., large die lip gaps that are needed in operation, which make it difficult to hold die pressure).
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for making relatively thicker XPS foam boards and foam products made from the thicker XPS foam boards.